warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dewleaf's Destiny
A/N: Hey, this is Rainfrost here! This is my first fanfiction on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, please enjoy! I'm KittyGlitch on Quotev. Shout outs to Owlmask and Texaswild, my first commenters! Thank you for your support, I'm genuinely grateful! Comment if you like! --Rainfrost Chapter One Dewkit's paws reached for the fern and grasped it between her gentle paws. She prodded it with one paw and smiled. Unlike her littermates, Dewkit loved exploring instead of hunting and fighting. Dewkit's littermates, Sedgekit and Dovekit, play fought Lakekit and Streamkit by the entrance of the nursery. She had strayed away to examine a beautiful fern in the reeds on the medicine cat den. It was different from other ferns. It was green with a dark green tip. Dewkit had never seen a fern with a dark green tip. "Hey, Dewkit, stop staring at the fern like you're deciphering a prophecy from StarClan! Come play with us!" Streamkit called, before Sedgekit bowled him over with a jump. "Oh, okay," Dewkit grabbed the fern in her jaws and padded quickly through the entrance. She hid the fern beneath her nest and jumped out of the tunnel. "I'm done!" She announced, her paws slippery against the mossy ground. "Okay. We're playing DoveClan and LakeClan," Lakekit told her. "Can...Can I be the spy for DoveClan?" Dewkit asked. Lakekit rolled his eyes. "Real warriors only fight." He snapped, glaring at a sad Dewkit. "They don't hide in the shadows." I can collect information faster than any 'real' warrior as a spy! "Hey, knock it off." Dovekit growled. "Don't go so harsh on her!" Sedgekit snapped, before she hurled Lakekit over with a powerful forepaw. Sedgekit was so powerful, she was dangerous to the other kits. Even some apprentices were scared of her and her fierceness. She was half the size of Lakekit but could use a forepaw to beat him up. Soon, the three she-kits were facing the two toms. Sedgekit leaded her littermates up against the LakeClan cats. Streamkit lunged at Dovekit, and the two were soon wrestling. Lakekit bowled Sedgekit over, his massive build crushing Sedgekit's frail one. But being skinny didn't stop Sedgekit from being strong. She kicked Lakekit's belly with such force Lakekit flew off her. She jumped at him before he could recover his paws, and swatted dangerously at his face, squashing his fore and hind paws. Dewkit was soon confronted by Streamkit, who slid into a crouch. As he pounced, Dewkit slid right under him. The slippery mossy ground allowed her to slide forward. She unsheathed her claws to stop, and stood up before Streamkit could. Sheathing her claws, she leaped forward and took him by surprise, landing on his back and swatting his face, which was turned the other way. Streamkit shook her off him and leaped, but Dewkit was ready. Launching herself, she grabbed Streamkit and hurled him to the ground, landing on him. It's amazing what you can do with the weight of another cat! Being skinny and small, Dewkit could barely fight. Streamkit, who was lean and strong, had much more weight in him, which Dewkit used to her advantage. "Ha, ha! I win." Dewkit meowed triumphantly. "I'm not weak at all!" "No, you are! I was just feeling extremely weak today!" Streamkit retorted. "You were the one who attacked," Dewkit shrugged. "I'm just better than you are." She was feeling oddly confident. "Get off my brother!" Lakekit flew at Dewkit before she could reply. Streamkit, taking this as advantage, lunged for a shocked Sedgekit. Dovekit stumbled clumsily, before she ran off to help Sedgekit. Dewkit shrieked and her paws flew crazily at Lakekit, who immediately replied by slamming his paw onto her face. Her screams muffled, Dewkit kicked desperately, paws flailing. She suddenly remembered a battle move she had saw the apprentices training with. She let herself go limp, eyes dulling. Shocked, Lakekit released his grip and padded off her, eyes widened and filled with horror. Has he really killed his friend unintentionally? Out of the blue, Dewkit flung herself at him, bringing him by surprise and knocking him sideways. Suddenly hit, Lakekit flew backwards. "Dewkit! I thought you were dead!" "Of course I wasn't! Did you see what Skypaw and Bushpaw did last sunrise? Skypaw went limp, and Bushpaw let her go immediately! Then Skypaw just flew at Bushpaw, and---whoa!" Lakekit didn't let her continue. Instead, he flung himself at her. She suddenly felt the breath knocked out of her body. Her lungs felt they were breaking against Lakekit's weight. She wanted to scream for help, but she could only force out a weak, desperate wheeze. Lakekit didn't hear anything. Dewkit squirmed and struggled, but he was too busy shouting out something for Streamkit to hear that he didn't notice. The hurt in poor Dewkit's head strained her brain as she let out a whimper. Her lungs felt that they were pushed upwards. Her head fell backwards as her eyes dulled and her vision blurred, and the last thing she heard before falling unconscious was the panicked screeching of Sedgekit. Chapter Two "Dewkit! Dewkit!" Dewkit's mind was a flurry as she struggled to open her eyes to the world. Her mind still ached, but it had lessened now. Her nose could lightly sense the strong smell of herbs, marigold and horsetail, and the nest below her was mossy. Reeds and moss. The ones she found in the medicine cat's den when she first entered to explore. What happened? Oh right.... She remembered the heavy weight of Lakekit crushing her frail frame, causing her to fall unconscious. She thought she was already in StarClan. The smell of herbs and the anxious, sad meows of her loved ones caused her to wake up from the light. Her eyelids fluttered open as she slowly took in the many familiar faces. "Oh, my beautiful kit." Mistydawn looked delightfully and relieved at Dewkit. Her face was matted and ungroomed, but her eyes shone with such joy it didn't matter. Next to Mistydawn was Icesong, RiverClan's medicine cat. Her blue eyes shone with concern. "She'll have to stay in the medicine cat's den for a couple of sunrises, but she'll probably be able to attend her apprentices' ceremony." The gentle medicine cat explained, smoothing Dewkit's fur with soothing licks. "Oh, okay." Mistydawn's gaze was happy, but Dewkit could see her own sadness mixed in her bright green gaze. She would be unable to play with other kits for a long, long time. Dewkit felt so triumphant after defeating Streamkit that fighting seemed happy to her in the first time. Mistydawn leaned forward and licked Dewkit's face clean. "Dewkit, you'll have to stay in here for a few sunrises." She whispered. "I know," Dewkit replied softly, her green orbs sad. Out of all the times she could get an injury, it had to be the time when she had finally liked something she thought she would never liked. It was all Lakekit's fault! If he hadn't flung himself at her so forcefully, she would be happily playing with the other kits now. Mistydawn and Icesong were talking about something. Dewkit's ears pricked to listen, but she couldn't hear a thing. Did Lakekit damage her ears in the process? No! No, it can't be! How will I be able to hunt that way? Mistydawn went out of the medicine cat's den after a while. Dewkit unhappily curled into a ball and watched as the other kits played moss ball in the nursery. Even her vision seemed damaged. It blurred occasionally and hurt her eyes. She dreaded the long days she would be unable to join that picture of playing kits. (Sorry for the short and dull chapter!) Chapter Three "Hello, Dewkit." Icesong said in her lovely voice. Her sweet scent flooded the herby smell of the medicine cat's den. Stockpiles of herbs lay stored in nooks of rocks and tied onto reeds, hanging to dry up. Some herbs were tied up in bundles. At the other side of the medicine cat's den laid a pile of unsorted herbs, which Icesong was itching to sort up right after she picked them. "How are you feeling?" "Fine," Dewkit muttered. She wasn't in the mood to talk. Icesong was quite new to her job as the sole medicine cat of RiverClan, but she was doing well. Very well. As a kit, Icesong, or Icekit, took a liking to the medicine cat's job, and was always seen poking around in herbs than play fighting and hunting leaves. Her mentor didn't even had to tell her to become her apprentice. During her time as a kit in the medicine cat's den, she had knew quite some herbs already. She was a fast learner, and good with cleaning, finding and applying herbs. She was one of the best medicine cat apprentices the Clans had knew in moons. In fact, Dewkit had heard that a few moons after training, she could save a kit's life with ease. Her mentor, right after Icepaw's apprenticeship, passed away, leaving Icepaw, now Icesong, with a Clan's health weighing down heavily on her shoulders. "I'll leave you to rest. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me." Icesong told the kit, her gaze caring. Dewkit nodded. "Okay." As the white medicine cat fiddled with her herbs, Dewkit plopped onto the mossy nest. The walls had creeping ivy all over them. She picked a leaf and examined it. It was beautiful, a lush green with tints of yellow. If it was a cat, it would have been a young, strong warrior. She purred softly and flicked it onto the ground. She picked another. This one was old, she thought. A dulling dark green. As a cat, it would be a weary elder. It was the size of her paw. She put it on the ground again. Then she picked another one. This one, if it was a cat, would be a caring queen. Because behind it had two or three tiny, baby ivy leaves. She plucked it and examined. It was also beautifully green, but slightly darker. She picked one of the baby ivy to examine now. The one she plucked, the tiniest, weakest of all the baby ivy leaves, was a yellowish-green. It was sick, but was fighting to recover. And it was. The green was more brighter than the yellow. If it was a cat...it would be her. This one made her purr deeply, and she kept it in the moss of her nest. Maybe when she became healthy again, the little ivy leaf would be healthy too. Dewkit became so obbessed with plucking and examining ivy leaves, that when Icesong came to check on the injury of her leg, she had picked half the ivy vine clean. "You like ivy leaves, do you?" Icesong purred, as she crunched the herbs between her powerful jaws. "Yeah! I pick them, examine them, and think of what they would be as cats!" Dewkit mewed excitedly. Picking ivy leaves had somewhat made her happier. She flicked out the lush green and tinted yellow leaf. "This one would be a strong, young warrior!" She took out the dull green one. "And this one an elder!" "That's very....amazing of you, Dewkit," Icesong remarked. She was a little surprised with the kit's ability to examine things closely and make them into something else. Like ivy leaves becoming warrior cats. "Oh! And this one." Dewkit squeaked. She pulled out the 'Dewkit leaf', and showed it off proudly. "This one would be me." She meowed confidently. "Because I'm a weak, tiny kit, and I'm injured, but I will recover!" "That's correct." Icesong meowed. She gently applied the poultice onto Dewkit's injured leg. "Luckily your leg injury isn't too fatal." Chapter Three Dewkit spent her day in the medicine cat's den. Icesong assigned her with picking green, huge ivy leaves to wrap up fresh herbs to preserve their health value. Dewkit took her job seriously, only plucking the prettiest and the biggest for the herbs. Impressed, Icesong let her toy with some herbs. Dewkit was excited. She had felt tumbles of curiousity towards herblore ever since she left the nursery. She saw how Icesong helped elder Troutheart with his aching joint when Lakekit threw her out of the mock battle for being too small. She also saw how Icesong carried herbs here and there, and then gave poultices to scarred apprentices. The grey kit carefully reached for a yellow-flowered herb. Eyes filled of wonder, she pressed on a leaf slowly, gently with her small paw. "What's this?" She mewed, intrigued. "Marigold." Icesong told her. Blue gaze warm, she explained the herb. "It's commonly found near water. If you see marigold, you know water is there if you're thirsty. The petals and leaves are chewed into a poultice, which works on infection and bleeding, and also inflammation of joints." Dewkit was both stunned by the many uses of the tiny plant, and how Icesong memorized it like the back of her paw. "It can be used on aching joints, right?" "Actually, no. That was goldenrod. But they both have yellow flowers. Goldenrod is tall growing while marigold is rather short." Dewkit nodded, prodding at another tall plant. It's bristly stems tickled her paw. "Horsetail!" She yowled in surprise. Turning to Icesong, she mewed : "You used it on Skypaw and Bushpaw's flanks when they got scratched by a bramble thicket." Icesong nodded, glad of the kit's observant behavior. "I used marigold with this too. See, you learned two herbs that can be used on scratches today." Dewkit nodded, eyes still on the familiar plant. "Marigold and horsetail can be used on deep wounds with cobwebs, too." Icesong explained calmly. Just then, Lakekit barged in, gaze apologetic and guilty. "I'm sorry, Dewkit! I won't hurt you like that ever again!" The plump water vole in his jaws made his voice muffled. Dewkit chuckled. "I'm fine! Plus, Icesong says it'll be no time as I recover. "Half a moon," Icesong corrected. "It'll be a few sunrises before her apprentice ceremony." "Luckily Mistydawn and Cloudstar and Poppyheart forgave me, or else I'll be cleaning nests until I'm a warrior!" He wailed, both guilt and relief in his voice. "Drop the vole and go play with your fellow kits," Icesong mewed, amusement in her voice. Nodding in relief, Lakekit dropped the mouse and shyly retreated out of the den. Dewkit sniffed at the water vole. It was a clean catch, and had no scent of blood on it. Impressed, she hoped she could be such a good warrior. "I bet Graystorm caught this," Icesong noted, affection in her eyes for her littermate. "He's one of the best hunters RiverClan has ever seen." As Icesong thoughtfully looked at the morsel of prey, Dewkit hungrily gobbled at it. It tasted fresh and juicy, and she licked her whiskers continuously after a few mouthfuls. "It tastes so good." She praised. Icesong took a few small, polite bites, while Dewkit monstrously snapped at the vole, taking huge, crazy gobbles of the fresh-kill. Licking her whiskers in delight, she nipped at the remaining bits of meat. "StarClan," Icesong exclaimed, amused. Category:Rainfrost's fanfics